Jade's New Adventure
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Jade is a city boy gets a farm from his be-lated grandfather. Note:based on "Another Life" Game role play Warning: Yaoi BOYXBOY


ND: OMG Another Story!  
Neko: And you did this in like 2hrs. Congrates.  
Danger: And for you readers who like long chapters, this is like 5pgs. Hope you like it!  
ND: And please review!

I don't own te Harvest moon games! But I did make Jade! (Hugs my creation)

_

* * *

_

_It all started with a letter….._

_I haven't gotten a letter in a long time….._

_It was in a bright red envelope and it was from my great old granddad._

_He wrote about all kinds of questions about my life in the city and about if I remembered the farm._

_On the last line, he says this…._

_**"I want to you to take over my farm."**_

_To a city boy like me, a place like Forget-Me-Not Valley might be interesting, I guess._

_While I was thinking that, I was reminded of my granddad's farm there. Of the good times there….. _

I arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley's bus station; I was planning on meeting an old friend of my granddad. I was told that his name is Takakura. In the letter from granddad, I was informed to meet him on the beach side of town. It wasn't hard to find, the town was small enough and I have been here in my younger childhood life. I spot an old tanned man standing facing the water's edge. He was hunched over a bit in a white tank top and short blue shorts. He stood in his brown shoes in the sand until he turned towards the sound of my black sneakers in the sand. I also have noticed he had a towel around his neck, maybe have gone for a swim earlier. His black seemed to be dry and matched his big bushy eyebrows.

The first thing that comes out of his mouth after I walk up to him was, "You're your grandpa's grandson, all right."

'What a nice way to greet a new comer,' I thought in a ticked off way I just smiled and nodded to him.

"It's a shame about your grandpa. Fate works in mysterious ways. Anyway, I'm sure he's in a better place," he said while having a distance look in his eyes. I remembered the day he died. I just got the letter a few days before then and planned on talking to him about it. But by the time I got to his place near Forget-Me-Not Valley, he had gotten a heart attack that very night. I agree to the terms of his will and taken on the responsibly of the farm. After the funeral, I send a letter to Takakura to set up documents and moving plans.

"Come on…. Let's get to the farm," Takakura said snapping me out my painful memories.

As we walked up the hill towards the farm, he replies, "You're a strange one, like your grandpa, imagining a city boy like you taking on your family's farm." I have a feeling that he didn't really think I have the way to take care of a farm, and it was getting me more ticked off by the minute.

Getting on the property, it was like how I remembered it was oh so long ago. We stop in front of patchier behind the farm, the only difference from how my granddad had it was the lack of animals. The whole farm was bared as an old ghost town. But no weeds were seen on the ground, my guess that he cleaned up the property really quick.

"Let me tell you….. we don't have any of the your city conveniences around here," he said breaking my gaze over the old farm.

He then smiled a little, "But, it'll grow on you. There are lot of things here that you'd never see in the city. Take your time and enjoy your time here." I lighten up my mood a bit after he said that, I might just get use to him better than I thought.

"If you need to sell anything or need anything from outside of the valley, just but the order or item in the food storage, I can get it for you as I go in to towns nearby," he explained as we walked by this newer looking building in front of the barn.

He explains further, "my house is next to it, while yours is next to the chicken coop. I tried to clean it, but you can change it to your heart's content." He pointed to the house farthest from us, which is mine, as we walked towards it. I then heard barking and stumping of small feet running towards us.

Two small light brown haired dogs stop right in front of me and then sit like little soldiers waiting for orders. On my left the short eared pup had light almost snow blue eyes full of life and a white diamond shape on its forehead. The floppy eared dog on my right seemed to be older in experience and its mud brown eyes seemed to look in to very soul.

"It looks like we have some stray dogs roaming around. They seem to like you. …. I don't see any problem with them, but you can only keep one Ok?" Takakura replied as he looked at the dogs at a distance. I agreed to the choice and took a red scarf off my forehead and red-orangeish hair. I put it on the pointy-eared one, and it wagged its tail in great thrill.

"Alright, what kind of a name would you give him?" he asked after I got done tying the scarf around the dog's neck.

"I think Allen would be a great name for him, don't you think boy?" I asked my new companion. He barked in agreement.

"All right. I'll find an owner for the other one in the city. And I'll also make a dog house for Allen," he said as he led the other dog off to his place.

"Oh, come to the barn really quick I have something to show you," Takakura said after he put the dog in his place. I walked over to the front barn door, Allen roamed of somewhere near the house.

Takakura open the big brown barn door, and I saw a cow over one of the stalls. "I got you a female cow to help you get started. Go ahead and give her a name," he said as I walked over to my newest member of the farm. She was patterned like any other cow but I notice a rose look pattern near her left ear.

"I'll call her Rose, she seems sweet like one," I replied to Takakura.

"Well this calls for a celebration. The starting of a new lifestyle for you, and your first cow to take care of," he replied back to me. He taught me the basics of taking care of her as I petted her snout. She seemed to like that the most. I told her that I'll come back later to check up on her before the end of the day. We walk out of the barn and was about to split ways.

"Oh almost forgot, how about a name for the farm? You granddad didn't really name this place while he ran it, but maybe you might want to. So how about it?" he asked before I turned round towards my new home. I thought about it for a minute, I really want the name to still stand for what my granddad did for this place before me, so… "Sprite Heart," I answered. He agreed to the name and let me move in my thing for the rest of the day. Before going to bed, I sighed to myself after moving my clothes in their right place of the drawers. I pull out some dark sweat pants and headed toward the shower. As I stood there under the running water, I thought to myself how my life would be now. I know for one thing, getting this fresh start will help out in a big way.

The next morning, I first started the day with taking care of Rose and Allen. I walk out of the barn and was about to hang with Allen, maybe teach him some tricks. Takakura walked out his house and noticed me shutting the barn door.

"Ah, there you are, how about I introduce you the people here in town? I'm not really a people person, but you might want to my friends here your age. Let's go," he said edging me on towards town.

We walk up to hotel looking building on the edge of the farm, this is Inner Inn. It's run by Tim and his wife Ruby. They have a son name Rocky around my age, by how Takakura described to me as we walked into the front door.

"How should I introduce you?" he asked before we fully walked in.

"I just go by Jade," I replied as walked pass him in the doorway. The set up was made in an Asian environment atmosphere. At the front desk there was a chubby tall man dressed on a white shirt and red vast. A little dark red hat sat on his head and seemed to jump as he noticed us walk in.

"Takakura! Hey long time no see, Ruby come out here, Takakura has brought a new visitor!" the man shouted towards the door on the right side of me. A little Chinese woman in traditional Asian cooking wear walked over to her husband and then looked towards us.

"Hello and welcome visitor," she replied and bowed toward me.

"This is Jade, he is going to be running one of the farms for now on," Takakura introduced me.

"Hello, nice to you," I kindly replied and handing out my hand to Tim. He took with a smile on his face and shook it kind of hard for my taste.

"Hey Rocky, come down here and meet the new farmer Jade," he shouted up the stairs after he let go of my hand. Suddenly loud bangs come from the stairs before a blonde hair white boy in a blue and yellow shirt. His vest was white and pants to match. His bright brown eyes seem to spark with interest when he saw me.

"Yo, nice to meet you new comer," Rocky replied as he stood next to his father. I smiled and waved "hi" to him with a very light blush on my cheeks.

"Isn't there a girl that lives in one of the rooms upstairs?" Takakura asked Tim.

"Yes Nami lives here, but she isn't here right now," Tim replied. We said our good-byes as Takakura and I left to see the rest of the town. As we walked up the main road we meet up with an elder couple.

"Hello Galen and Nina, how's your day going?" Takakura asked them.

"It's very nice so far, and who is this?" Nina replied. She was wearing a flowery looking outfit fit for the spring atmosphere.

"His name is Jade and he's the new farmer here," Takakura replied to her question.

Galen just seem to smile and nod as they talked with his fish net looking hat and olive colored shagging overalls and dark brown shirt and shoes.

"Hello, I'm just getting a look around town and meeting everyone, hope the rest of your day is still nice," I replied as we keep walking pass each other.

We noticed a young lady in a pink tusk look and glasses on her place like mine. She was watering her plants outside her door when we walk up to her.

"Hello Chris, where are you husband and son?" Takakura asked kindly.

"They are still running right now, and who is this?" Chiris replied as she turn towards us.

"My name is Jade, and I'm the new farmer here," I replied smiling sweetly at her.

"Well welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley, hope you like it here," she greeted nicely as Takaura and I walked on down the road. I thanked her and followed him pass a bar with a closed sign up. He explained that Griffin runs the Blue Bar and Muffy works there part time. Up a hill, there stood the biggest house, and maybe the only one, in town. Takakura knocked on the door, and it was by Sebastian the butler of the household. He was older and had a green checkered vast and grey dress pants and black dress shoes. Sebastian greeted us and explained to us that no one else was at the Villa.

As we walked back to the farm, Takakura talked about the other people in the Valley, like an artist and twins that make fireworks for a living. As he continued to talk about the scientist, I heard music among one of the nearby trees.

"Oh, that's Gustafa. He's always playing that guitar of his," Takakura explained. Gustafa was facing away from us, but the way he was facing he was wearing a very big green hat with a white flower on top. The music was very a luring, but we kept walking back to the farm.

"I notice that there is another farm next door, who lives there?" I finally asked.

"Vesta is the owner of the farm; you can get seeds and other veggie farming items from her. Marlin is her brother and Celia who helps with growing the crops," Takakura explained.

"Ah, I think I got how this valley is set up now, I think I'll relax more at home for the rest of the day," I said as I headed towards Allen near home.

"Alright, glad to help you around see you later," he said waving bye to me.

"See ya later!" I shouted over my shoulder without looking back at him. The afternoon was relaxing after milked Rose for the day. I was lying on my bed when suddenly heard little voices.

"I've never seen this Harvest Sprite before," one said.

"Who is it? Who is it?" another asked.

"We're the only Harvest Sprite in this town," a third one goes.

"Umm, hello my name is Jade. What is your name?" I asked since I had nothing else to say, at least kindly.

"I'm Nak!" a red dressed one yelled.

"I'm Nik!" a smaller blue dressed one said.

"And I'm Flak! Nice to meet you!" the last round yellowed dressed one said kindly. They were all just big enough to fit in my hand. Like little elves with green hair and too cute to be in a cold environment. They told me that they have lived here with their goddess that lives in the lake up near the farm. While they talked, I started to remember going to that lake and playing in the flowers and learning how to fish with my granddad. I kind of remember seeing these little guys before, but I thought it was just my imagination during the time. We talked about how this is in their point of view until the sun started to set. They left saying they would come to visit often. I let Allen in for the night before getting in the shower and heading for bed. I really like meeting all of the people today. I think life would be interesting here.


End file.
